An electrical contact is a key element of an electrical switch, an instrument and the like, and undertakes tasks of turning on, carrying and breaking a normal current and a fault current. Among electrical contact materials for producing the electrical contact, silver-based electrical contact materials are the most important, the most widely used and the cheapest electrical contact materials. In particular, silver-based metal oxides are widely applicable in low-voltage electrical contact materials due to their good resistance to electrical wear, resistance to fusion welding and electrical conductivity. Silver-based metal oxide electrical contact materials generally contain two components, one component being a pure metal Ag that can provide high conductivity, good resistance to oxidation and nitridation, and the other component being a metal oxide, such as SnO2, ZnO and the like, mainly determining the arc breaking performance. The addition of the metal oxide can significantly improve the electrical contact performance of the electrical contact materials. Electrical contact materials having been developed mainly include Ag—ZnO, Ag—CuO, Ag—NiO, Ag—SnO2 and the like. At present, an alloy internal oxidation method and a powder metallurgy method are preparation processes which are widely used in industrial applications for an Ag—MeO electrical contact material. As for the powder metallurgy process, in a preparation stage of a raw material powder, mechanical mixing is mainly used, such as a mechanical alloying method. The use of this powder mixing process requires simple equipment, and it is easy to control the addition of elements, and the composition of the alloy can be adjusted in a wide range, and a uniformly organized, larger contact can be prepared. However, if the powder mixing time (powder mixing condition) is not well controlled, powder surface condition or particle distribution is prone to vary, resulting in component segregation, work hardening, etc. The eventually prepared material has a lower density, and oxide particles are coarse, resulting in poor resistance to arc corrosion which affects the electrical endurance of the contact. The internal oxidation method is characterized by a high alloy density, a smaller electrical wear of the contact, a long life, and ease of mass production. However, drawbacks are obvious that the size of the product should not be too thick, and the organization is prone to exhibit “poor oxygen zones” which lead to non-uniformity, so that the product performance deteriorates.